rogue_traderfandomcom-20200213-history
Greaves Log: The Borderlands
Campaign: Homestead Bound The Borderlands: Part 1 | Part 2 Meet and Greet Admiral Nathan Zachary, gives Red Ded and I, and tour around the ship. (The tech priest stopped at the engine room and decided to get himself acquainted with the machine spirits.) Eventually, the Admiral stops and turns towards us, just as he was about to open a door. "And now, uh, 'gentlemen', you can meet your fellow crew-mates." Zachary opens the door, and leads us inside where a small group of people were sitting down at a table. Once the Ork and I get settled in, Admiral Zachary stands at an end to the table, and tells us to introduce ourselves. Obviously, Red Ded starts first, claiming to be the 'shneakiest' green skin around. I just merely state my name and leave it at that. The man next to me tells us who he is. "I am Rex T Darby III! And if any of you have less than 7 plus profit factor, do not speak with me. I do not converse with peasants." (That won't be an issue.) Next there was an astropath called Krios Delvia. A rather heavily armed woman, whose name I did not grasp right away. An Arch Militant by the name of Axel Grimm, and a female explorator named Fayte Lockheart. (A fitting name for a tech priest.) After our introductions were finished, Admiral Zachary gave us a rather disappointed look. "Really!? That's it!? You all need to work on your introductions!!......... Well, anyhow, here's what you've all been hired to do"..... The Job Admiral Zachary grabs a remote that was on the table, and clicks it. A hologram turns on and shows a beige planet. "As of today, we are headed to this relatively new mining planet. This place is full of minerals, from up at the surface, to down to its very core. This world contains enough materials to cover forge worlds in metal a thousand times over with some to spare to create an armada of battle-cruisers. There's just one catch to it. It doesn't have much water. So we are going to give the miners on the planet, the much needed water they deserve.... For a fair trade. Once we get down there to settle the deal, all of you are going to do some odd jobs to make sure that the transaction ends up in our favor. Any questions?" Someone asked if that was the only place we were going. Zachary stated that he did want to go to an abandoned ship wreck that for some reason has been left untouched by anyone, but unfortunately, the ship would need to be modified prior to make the trip. So once we get materials for the ship, we would go to a forge world to make the necessary preparations, then go to the wreck. At some point the Seneschel Rex Darby, rudely threw wad of cash at Zachary. Zachary simply put the money in his coat, and brought out his bolter gun and fired a round right next to his face. "There's your change." He quoted. Decent into the Desolate Desert We spent about three days in warp travel on-route to the arid mining world. Once we get in orbit, Admiral Zachary personally pilots our transport ship into the planet's atmosphere. We make a safe arrival at the mining facility's landing pad, and are greeted, by guns. (Ah damn, not again.) The captain of the soldiers claim that someone by the name of Rex T. Darby tried to contact some 'legitimate' businessmen on the planet. Fortunately for the seneschal, he knows how to talk himself out of this type of situation. What's more, is that once the Admiral starts talking to the boss of the miners about the trade, Darby actually finds out that we could charge more for the water. Reluctantly the man caves in, pun not intended, and gives us more materials. I'll say this much for the rich prick, he may carry on like a snobbish idiot, but he knows what he's doing. I should keep an eye on him. We get inside the boss's tent, where he brings out a paper map, and gives us their current situation. For starters their water main is busted, and needs to be repaired, as well as their vehicles. There was a cave in, in the nearby mine. The men could survive on rations for a few more days, but they would not last longer than that. More over, there is a camp of raiders to the north, as well as a 'dragon' cave. Rescue Operation Since the collapsed mine was the closest place, we decided to head there prior to fixing the water main. Fayte and Red Ded fixed three of the broken down vehicles that were nearby. Fayte produced an excellent running jeep and a decent jeep. The armored woman got behind the wheel of the better jeep, with Darby, and astropath, Krios. I went with Fayte in the other jeep. This left Arch Militant Axel to arm the unwieldly cannon of Red Ded's orkified transport. (Whatever it is.) Some of the mining world's soldiers join us as guides. Which was useful, since none of the drivers seem to know how to drive straight for the first few minutes. Eventually, they get good enough with the cars to actually drive to the required destination. There was a circular hole in the ground that was filled to the brim with bulky rocks, which I assume was the entrance to the mine. We stood around and pondered how to fix this problem. "I can't throw money at this." Darby stated. Another asked why the soldier's hadn't used explosives to destroy the rocks. One of them replied that they didn't think that would be safe, considering that the blast could injure those trapped inside. Eventually, Darby took out his Melta gun, and Red Ded took his burner, and started to melt the rocks. Everything was going well. I stayed on top of my jeep, and kept vigil with my long-laz...... Then I felt it. The soft sensation of the ground shaking. Looking around, I, along with a few others, saw a giant beast in the distance. Hastily, we got the ork and seneschal to cease working, and stood still. Looking through my long-laz's scope, I kept an eye on the creature. The thing looked very much like a giant lizard. I could only imagine what this thing was like up close, but I did not want to get anywhere near it. It didn't take too long for the scaled monster to move on to a different direction far away from us. With the threat gone, the two rock melters continued their job. The soldiers told us that creature was one of the dragons that we were informed about. And according to them, nothing that they did faze the creature. (Terrific.) The mine soon reopens, allowing us to enter. I volunteer to stay outside, and keep vigil. (I don't like the idea of being underground in a tunnel that had collapsed.) Nothing was going on, and some of the miners were making their way to the surface. Unfortunately, none of my allies were resurfacing. Then I hear that they were going after a monster that had caused the mine collapse. I tell the soldiers that were going to transport the miners back. "If my commander asks, tell him this was not my idea." He asked, "Why do you say that? Are you kiss ass or something?" I just sigh. "No, I just don't want to be associated with what these idiots are doing." Fayte, who was with me at the time, got us a couple of flash lights, and we descended down into the mine, and met up with our comrades. I tried to convince them to stop with this insanity, but they insisted that by getting rid of this creature, they'll make things better on our deal. (Yeah, if we live!) Being in the minority, I had no choice but to join them on this mad quest. We actually find the creature rather quickly. It was burrowing further underground right in front of us, fortunately, it was facing away from us. Red Ded took a long look at it, and claimed that he's seen this thing before."Watch me work." He said. The ork went straight up to the creature, climbed up the beasts legs, put on a rubber glove, and stuck a bomb into the thing's ass. "RUN" Red Ded yelled. I bolted far away, and this time wasn't caught in the explosion. Unfortunately for Red Ded, he wasn't so lucky. He got a few scratches from oncoming rubble from the blast. Other than that, we were all okay. Apparently the creature was some type of giant mole with a hardened body to suit the environment according to Red Ded. With it dead, we make our way back to the surface. Later, I had a talk with Red Ded. He pretty much called me a coward for always running away like "a typical pinky". I'm not too insulted though considering that orks would blindly fight anything. Exterminating at the Water Maine Once our jeeps come back, we drive over to the water main. It was an uneventful trip, but knowing this group, that's bound to change quickly. And just like that, it did. When we arrived at the main, we saw several feral, dog looking creatures, that the soldiers called 'skags', hanging around. Red Ded ran one of them over, and the armored woman actually jumped out of the driver seat of her jeep, and lunged at another dog. Her jeep then proceeded to crash into the main, denting it badly. (Aaaaaah Damn it.) I tell Fayte to drive me closer, and I take out my long-laz and started aiming. The armored woman was starting to get surrounded by the skags. Red Ded got out of his..... thing, and charged at the nearest skag with his axes and mercilessly hacked at the hound. The woman, stabbed at one of the dogs with her sword, keeping the rest at bay with a tower shield. I shoot out one of the dog's head off. Soon we clear out most of the skags, I get out of the jeep, leaving my rifle, and dispatched the last one with my mono sword. Or at least, I believed it was the last one. Others were drawn to the conflict, and were running at us. I tried to scare them away with a roar, but fail. While I run back to my jeep to get my long-laz, Krios used telekinesis to throw the woman at the skags, who then decided to toss a hallucinogen grenade at the beasts. The dogs then proceeded to gang up on her. Things don't look good for her, but soon we finish off the creatures and are able to save her. With the skags dead, Fayte worked tirelessly to fix the water main. She manages somehow, allowing us to plan our next course of action. Category:Homestead Bound Category:Log